GOING CRAZY
by yeollssi
Summary: KITA TERIKAT PADA SEBUAH JANJI DI DEPAN TUHAN. LEBIH TEPATNYA HANYA AKU YANG TERIKAT DENGANMU, KAU? TENTU SAJA TIDAK - CHANBAEK


  
  


1.BOND

  
  


"Byun Baekhyun, bersediakah kau menerima Park Chanyeol sebagai suamimu, mencintainya dalam keadaan apapun, Serta menjadi istri yang baik untuknya."

"Ya Saya Bersedia."

"Park Chanyeol, bersediakah kau menerima Byun Baekhyun sebagai istrimu, mencintainya dalam keadaan apapun, Serta menjadi suami yang baik untuknya."

"Ya."

"Mulai saat ini. Kalian berdua sudah resmi menjadi suami istri, untuk tuan Park silahkan mencium nyonya Park." ujar sang pendeta.

Datar. Hanya itu yang bisa baekhyun definisikan saat menatap wajah chanyeol. Wajah nya sangat datar tanpa ekspresi saat ini.

"Bisakah kami tidak berciuman? Itu sangat privasi bagiku. Ayo lewatkan saja ini." protes chanyeol dengan tatapan yang masih saja datar. Baekhyun menunduk malu karena jawaban chanyeol barusan. Bukan, iya bukan malu karena rasa senang pada hatinya saat chanyeol mengatakan 'ciuman itu privasi mereka' bukan karena itu. Ia merasa malu, malu kepada semua orang yang menyaksikan janji suci mereka. Malu karena ia tahu chanyeol berbicara seperti itu berarti pria itu sama sekali tidak ingin bersentuhan dengannya.

"Kita sudah terikat, aku terikat padamu. Tetapi kau. Kau tidak terikat dengan ku chan." ucap baekhyun dalam hati.

SAKIT.

Hanya itu yang ingin baekhyun ucapkan kepada semua orang yang ada di ruangan ini. matanya sudah berkaca kaca menandakan ia hampir menangis.

"Baiklah. Permberkatan kalian selesai kalau begitu." ujar si pendeta lalu segera berpamitan.  
  
  


*********

"Selamat untuk mu sayang." Nyonya park memberi pelukan kepada chanyeol dan baekhyun.

Tiba tiba seorang wanita datang menghampiri baekhyun. "Selamat untuk mu baekki." mereka berpelukan dengan erat.

"Kau bahagia?" Tanya si wanita yang tadi memeluk baekhyun. MINSEOK namanya.

"Aku sangat bahagia." bisik baekhyun pelan kepada SAHABAT nya ini. "Kulihat dari gerak gerik mu. Aku merasa kau menyembunyikan sebuah kesedihan di dalamnya. Baby baekhyun, mau katakan sesuatu padaku?"

Baekhyun terharu mendengarnya. Bagaimana bisa sahabat nya ini selalu mengetahui apa yang sedang baekhyun rasakan. Baekhyun tersenyum sambil memandang MINSEOK dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "aigoo aigoo, minseok eomma ku kembali. Aku baik baik saja eomma."

"YAK! aku bukan eomma mu bodoh. Aku ini pelindung mu hahaha." minseok tertawa "aku akan kembali. Ingat satu hal baby, jika ada yang mengganggu atau membuatmu sedih. Datanglah padaku. Aku akan membasmi siapapun yang berbuat seperti itu kepadamu." minseok mencubit kedua pipi baekhyun. Bagaimana bisa baekhyun sahabat yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri itu baru saja menikah? Minseok pasti sangat merindukan baekhyun nantinyaa.

"Adiku sudah menikah, kapan si muka kotak itu menikahi ku sialan." gerutu minseok sambil berjalan menunu keluar gereja tempat janji suci baekhyun dan chanyeol tadi.

*********

Mereka sudah kembali. Chanyeol dan baekhyun sudah kembali ke apartemen milik chanyeol. Sebelumnya baekhyun memang sudah tinggal disana karena ia tidak mempunyai tempat tinggal yang tetap.

"Kau lelah?" Baekhyun bertanya sambil menatap chanyeol yang sedang kesusahan melepaskan jas dari tubuhnya. Baekhyun menyadari itu segera mungkin mendekat kearah chanyeol dan berniat membantu pria yang sekarang berstatus sebagai SUAMI nya itu.

"Menjauh dariku." belum saja baekhyun menempelkan tangannya pada jas milik suaminya itu tetapi lelaki nya itu lebih dulu bebicara. Melarang nya untuk mendekat pada suaminya sendiri.

"Aku akan membantumu melepaskan jas mu, apa kau keberatan?"

Chanyeol mengira baekhyun akan menggodanya tetapi ia telah salah sangka pada wanita itu. "Ya. Tolong bantu aku."

Baekhyun segera menarik jas yang masih terpasang di tubuh chanyeol dengan hati hati. Takut takut suaminya itu terganggu jika ia tidak melepasnya secara perlahan. Jas itu sudah terlepas dari tubuh chanyeol. Baekhyun segera pergi untuk mencari penggantung pakaian lalu menggantung jas itu.

"Kau tidur di sofa saja, aku lelah." setelah berbicara seperti itu chanyeol segera melesat menuju kamar nya untuk beristirahat dan meninggalkan baekhyun disana.   
  
  


-

sekarang bagaimana kita melakukannya? Kita berdua benar-benar menjadi orang asing. itu semua telah terjadi, namun aku tak percaya itu.   
-

* * *

  
  


TBC.

Annyeonghaseyo! Semoga suka ya! Jgn lupa tinggalkan jejak setelah membaca.

  
  



End file.
